Parents strive to balance their work and home lives in a world that is not always conducive to raising a family. The ability of these caregivers to provide their children with the best possible care is critical, regardless of the limited time and resources available to parents. Providing healthy eating options while on the go is difficult. In particular, the preparing, storing, and delivery of fruits and vegetables is significantly more difficult than dry goods such as crackers or cereal.
Parents often pack graspable fruits and vegetables such as carrots, green beans, strawberries, blueberries, and banana slices for consumption during snacking times in an effort to encourage healthy snacking. Often times, this is done simply by placing fruits and vegetables in a resealable bag after washing. This can cause excess moisture to accumulate in the bag, and in the case of certain fruits or vegetables, may make the fruit or vegetable soggy. Moreover, placing the fruits and vegetables in a resealable bag means that the parents must feed the children because of the known dangers, such as suffocation, associated with children when using plastic bags. Forcing parents to retrieve and feed snacks to their children also does not allow the children to gain a sense of independence or an opportunity to develop good hand-eye coordination and self-feeding skills.
Many snacking devices are on the market for use by a toddler. However, those snacking devices are either for use primarily with dry goods, or are not conducive for fresh fruits and vegetables. Similarly, products on the market do not allow a child to gain independence, or create messes that result from a snacking device being shaken or tipped over.